The Wedding Singer
by dandelions
Summary: A Draco/Hermione tale with a Hannah Montana twist. I know it sounds retarded but I promise it is better than this summary is....Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding Singer

Chapter One

Hermione got off the bus and slowly walked over to a metal door that marked the backstage entrance to the huge brick building in front of her. Preparing herself for a scolding, she took a deep breath and quickened her pace. "How's the crowd tonight?" She asked as the door swung open, revealing a handsome, dark haired man, wearing a very expensive suit.

He shook his head, "Rowdy. You're late again." He tapped his feet against the concrete pavement. "Well? What was it this time? Zombie attack?"

She ran through the door, mumbling something about traffic and the need for a hamburger, "I don't know why they call it fast food. There's nothing fast about it." She made her way to the dressing room; plopping down in the makeup chair. A couple minutes later, Hermione looked into the mirror and frowned.

"Ella? Can I come in?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah."

The door swung open, as he entered, "You look amazing. So amazing that I decided to forgive you and continue being your manager…Ella?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"What? It's your name."

"No. My name is Hermione. Only strangers call me Ella."

"Yes, well…what if someone hears?"

"So what? I don't care."

"You cared when you started this. Remember, it was your idea."

"I know, but it wasn't suppose to last this long."

A knock at the door interrupted them, "Five minutes Miss Ella."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The stage lit up as she walked onto it. The crowd went wild. She smiled and waved, making her way to the center spotlight…

(Two Hours Later)

Ella ran off the stage and back into her dressing room. She immediately stripped out of her clothes. Her manager pushed the door opened, "Great show Ella. Oh-" He turned and began to walk out.

"It's ok. It's not like you haven't seen me in my underwear before." She mumbled.

"Yeah, but it wasn't comfortable then either. Ella-"

She threw the dress she was wearing at him. "Sorry, I meant, Hermione. Any plans tonight?"

"I need a drink." He nodded and turned to leave, but just before he completely walked out the door, he turned back, "Please be careful."

She huffed, "We've been through this. No one knows who I am. Who could tell under all this makeup? I look like a clown. I might as well be Harry freaking Potter."

"Who?"

She shook her head and laughed, "No one." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny object; handing it to her. She looked at it and chuckled, but took it anyways. "Thanks" She finished dressing and ran towards the exit.

Leaving through the back door, she made her way down the street. Hermione glanced around; making sure no one had followed her. She closed her eyes and apparated to Diagon Alley.

She entered her favorite bar, ordered her usual pineapple vodka and made her way to her favorite booth. A copy of today's Daily Prophet lay on the table. The moving picture showed a pair of silver eyes staring at her; smirking. She scanned the headline:

_**Draco Malfoy To Wed Sapna King. **_

She read on,

_Mogul Draco Malfoy, of Malfoy Enterprises, held a press conference early this morning to announced his engagement to Sapna King, daughter of Haung King. Rumors state that the Malfoy/King marriage is more of a merger of companies than of love. When asked about the reason for the sudden engagement Mr King replied----blah blah blah _

Hermione lost interest. Her drink was nearly finished and she still knew where she was. Were they being cheap with the alcohol? "Hey bartender! You call this a drink. I can get more wasted on a bottle of NyQuil. One more and put an extra shot in it."

He looked confused. What the hell was NyQuil? A drink appeared in front of her. She didn't hesitate to gulp it down. She picked up the paper again and gently stroked the spot where Draco stood. He winked at her. She took the pocket knife out of her coat and stabbed him in the chest. She twisted the knife a couple times before retracting it and flipping it close. She chuckled lightly, as his picture made a hurt face, while grabbing his chest. She threw the paper in the trash and walked out of the bar. She reminded herself to thank her manager for the present. It did come in useful after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding Singer

Chapter 2

Living in the muggle world gave Hermione a chance to pursue her dream. She quickly found an agent and signed a contract. Within 2 years you couldn't go anywhere without hearing one of her songs or seeing her face on a magazine cover. Ella was the most popular and well recognized singer in the muggle world. She had thousands of adoring fans, got invites to all the coolest parties and had enough money to last her at least three life times. Ella had it all....but Hermione Granger....Hermione had nothing.

It had been five years since anyone had seen or heard from her. She just disappeared from the wizarding world; vanishing without a trace. Rumors quickly circulated that she had gone mad and been locked away. At first, it amused her. She laughed hearing them. She could have stopped them by appearing in public or giving an interview; but she enjoyed how much people cared, or at least cared enough to talk about her. She devised a plan. She wanted out. She was tired of being the ever so loyal and reliable Hermione Granger. The war was over and she wanted a fresh start, so she continued to hide and let the rumors spread until people became bored and eventually moved on.

Three years passed before she contacted anyone. Her friends, thankful she was alive, kept her where about and who she had become a secret. They knew how much leading these two lives-separately meant to her...but they knew didn't know why she did it. They never asked too many questions, but they knew it had something to do with him. Harry and Ginny even attended a few of her concerts. Ron refused to come. He hated the fact that the girl on stage looked nothing like his Hermione.

Eventually, her friend's visits weren't enough. She missed magic; she decided to come home. At first, it was once a month, spending a night at the Potter's or with the Weasley's. Then it was every other weekend. Until finally, she purchased the flat above the twins joke shop. She would floo from her mansion in muggle Hollywood to her flat in Diagon Ally almost every other night.

Everything was perfect. When she was in the muggle world she was Hermione, except when she was on stage or giving interviews. And when she was in the magical world, she was Ella. No one there knew who Ella was. It was truly perfect...but how long could perfection last?

_**Author's Notes: What do you guys think so far?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy. It was a name that could not be ignored. He was the object of many women's lust and the cause of so many of their heartbreaks. Sapna knew this, but she was happy to wear his ring and be the envy of the entire wizarding world. It didn't matter that he didn't love her. She was sure that he would, eventually. After all, she was quite a catch herself. Sapna was beyond beautiful; long black flowing hair, porcelain skin and a body that made men drool; it didn't hurt that she was rich either. Yes, in her mind, no one was a more perfect match for Draco Malfoy. She had all the time in the world to make him love her, after they were married. Right now, she had a wedding to plan, but first things first. Her engagement party was two weeks away. It was the talk of the town. Everyone wanted an invite, but seating was limited so she had to be selective.

She looked down at the list in front of her:

**Flowers, check. Two thousand red and black roses. **

**Location, check. Malfoy Manor.**

**Guest Invitations, check. Two hundred R.S.V.P.'s sent last week.**

**Dress, check. A vintage red dress designed by the most sought after designer of the decade.**

**Drinks, check. Five hundred bottles of champagne. **

**Food, check. Fifty house elfs hired to cook.**

**Staff, check. An additional 100 house elfs.**

**Entertainment.....?**

She stomped her foot. Who could she get on such short notice? No, no. Not just anyone would do. She was Sapna King. Only the best would do. "Daddy!"

A tall, mid-age man came running into the room. "What is it?," he asked worriedly.

She pouted. "Whose gonna entertain my guests?"

He looked confused. "Entertain your guests?"

She was screeching. "At my engagement party. I don't have any entertainment."

He frowned at her, "Sapna, there will be an orchestra."

She shook her head. "Anyone can have an orchestra. I want someone famous to sing. Please daddy. Please!"

He scratched his brow. "Who do you want?"

She paused for a moment. "Whose that girl. The one all the muggles talk about. Remember last month when we went to London? Her face was on all the magazines."

He flipped through the trip in his mind. "Oh, you mean Ella."

She nodded. "I want her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ella sat alone in her bedroom. Last night's concert had been especially tiring. The crowd was relentless, demanding she give two encore performances. Her body was sore. She rolled around her bed, refusing to get up. The constant ringing of her phone finally pissed her off enough to get up. Damn answering machine. She had forgotten to turn it on.

"Ella, where the hell have you been all morning? I called at least six times."

She sigh, "No where. I was tired. I didn't feel like getting up."

He hissed. "This is important. I want you to come in. I have some very exciting news. I want to tell you in person." She yawned. "Ella, I expect to see you in an hour. Don't make me-" She hung up.

(Two hours later)

Ella walked into his office. She knew what was coming, but he calmly greeted her and handed her a cup of coffee. "Geez Ella, you look like shit. Maybe you should have stayed in bed."

She flicked him the finger and took the cup. He laughed and sat back down. "What's so important?"

He rummaged through his desk. "Last night I received a call that is going to change your life."

She took a sip. It was bitter. She got up to add more sugar and replied sarcastically, "Oh my god! David Beckham is getting a divorce? He wants to run away with me?"

He shook his head. "Ella, I'm being serious. Do you know who Hang King is?" She froze. "Ella. Did you hear me? Huang King.....of King International? Apparently, his daughter is getting married. I think her name is Sapna."

She turned around. "Yeah, I think I read that somewhere. What does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. Mr. King called me last night. He asked if you were available for his daughter's engagement party."

"As a guest or the entertainment?"

"Both I assume."

"What did you tell him?"

"What do you think I told him? I said yes!"

"Call him back and tell him no."

"Ella, what the hell do you mean no?"

"I mean, no. I'm not interested."

"Ella, this is Huang King! No one says no to Huang King."

"I just did." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you mean she said no?" Sapna screeched.

"Sweetheart, there are other singers." Huang King reasoned.

Sapna stomped around the room, "No, no, no. I want her."

"But sweetheart, I can't make her-"

Draco walked in to find his fiancée in tears. "Am I interrupting?"

Sapna rushed over to him, "Draco, Ella…she…won't…and I…-"

Draco looked at his future father-in-law, who only shrugged and shook his head. "She's yours now Draco." He laughed as he left the room.

Draco took her hand and sat her down next to him, "Calm down Nana. Let's try again, this time in English. What happened?"

Sapna took a deep breath, "Ella, she won't sing at our engagement party."

Draco looked confused, "And who is Ella?"

Sapna stomped her foot, "She's only the most well known singer in the world."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really? How come I've never heard of her?"

She huffed at him, "Of course you haven't. You're always at the office or in a business meeting. What would you know about the world outside of that business?"

Draco cleared his throat, trying to keep his calm. She was starting to piss him off. "Just get someone else."

Sapna screamed, "No. I want her, only her. If she doesn't do it, the wedding is off."

Draco was half relieved by that statement. He didn't want to marry the spoiled troll, but he had to. Malfoy Enterprises was at the brink of bankruptcy and the merger with King Industries was the only way to save them. He quickly regained he composure, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Her eyes lit up, "Really? You would do that for me?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Oh, Draco. She won't turn you down. Even in the muggle world, everyone knows who you are. She'll surely do it now."

"The what? She's a muggle?"

"Of course she is. You didn't think a witch would refuse the Kings did you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Of course I know who you are Mr. Malfoy." Owen, Ella's manger, assured from the other end of his cell phone, "Ella is just busy that day."

"Really? What is she doing?"

"Oh well, um she has…this thing she has to do."

"Really? What thing?"

"Um, it's personal."

"Well, Mr. Owens, this is personal for me too. My fiancée has threatened to call off the wedding if Ella does not sing at our engagement party. Is it a matter of money? I can pay whatever she wants. Just name your price."

"No, no. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. She just…"

"Where is your office located? I have some business in London in a few days. I can come ask her myself."

"That's not necessary Mr. Malfoy. Her answer will still be no."

"Does she have a number where I can reach her?"

"Well yes, but I don't think she-"

"Give it to me."

"Mr. Malfoy, there are plenty of singers who would love to entertain you and your guests. Why not hire one of them."

"I already told you. My fiancée is set on Ella."

"I'm sorry. You're wasting your time. She's very stubborn. Once she has made up her mind, there's no changing it."

"We'll see about that." Draco hung up the phone. He hated using muggle contraptions but this was one time he was thankful to have one. Draco dialed Ella's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello you have reached Ella. I can't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you." _Beep_

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have heard of me? My fiancé, Sapna King is your biggest fan and she was very disappointed that you refused to sing at our engagement party. I'm sure we can work something out. Please give me a call back." Draco folded up the parchment with Ella's number on it and put it in his pocket. He would try again tomorrow if she didn't call back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione pulled the vibrating cell phone out of her pocket. She didn't recognize the number; she pushed the ignore button and settled back down. Owen forbids her to pick up unrecognized numbers. She made that mistake, twice. The first time, an overzealous fan had somehow got a hold of her number and stalked her for an entire month. The second time was a reporter, for one of those slimy gossip magazines; she answered the phone as Hermione and almost let her secret out. Owen lectured her for three weeks after that. He said he had to do "major damage control." Whatever that meant; besides if it was important, they would leave a message.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body…

_Draco waited at the end of the aisle as she slowly descended down. His gold colored hair shined perfectly against his porcelain skin. He smiled at her, holding out his hand. She ran for it. Her fingers just barely touched his, but just like that he was gone. Vanished into thin air; she screamed, "Draco?" The room when dark as she fell onto the floor, sobbing. _

Her eyes fluttered open. She wiped the tears away, shaking her head. Hermione Granger was not a stupid girl. She didn't believe in _happily ever after _or prince charming. She didn't want a house with a white picket fence or 2.5 kids. Theirs had been a relationship built on convenience; they often attended the same lunch/dinner meetings and social events. He was the President of Malfoy Enterprise and she was the best and most profitable employee for the competition. They used each other to further their careers and to fulfill other more humanly needs. It was an unspoken, mutual understanding, but she fucked up. She let him get to her. She let him inside the walls she had spent so many years building. She fell in love.

She thought that he had felt the same. Maybe it was the way he looked at her or the fact that she would sometimes catch him looking at her, when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She had even caught him watching her sleep a couple times. She thought he loved her. She was wrong. He was Draco Malfoy after all. He could never love anyone…but himself. She learned that the hard way. Hermione rubbed her eyes. Crying in her dreams; she was a silly stupid girl. She smacked herself on the head and chuckled. Who needed that prick anyways? She was young, rich and beautiful. She could have any guy she desired.

Her phone blinked from the corner of the coffee table. She smiled; maybe it was one of her suitors now. Hermione picked it up. _New Voicemail._ Guess it had been important after all. _You have one new message. To hear your message now press 1. _

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you have heard of me? My fiancé-"

Hermione dropped the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hermione, calm down."

"Calm down? You gave Draco Malfoy my number."

Owen rubbed his head, "Well, yes I did."

"Why?"

"He asked for it. He seemed desperate. What was I suppose to do?"

"Say no!"

"Hermione, it was Draco Malfoy. Who says no to Draco Malfoy?"

"I do!"

"Hermione, saying no to the Kings is one thing, but the Malfoy's? Impossible."

"No Owen. I said no."

Owen put his arms around her shoulder, "Is there something you want to tell me?" She shrugged him off. "Hermione, you are being too stubborn for me not to think there is something more to this. Do you know the Kings?" Hermione shook her head. "Ah, then it must be the Malfoy's."

Hermione slumped down into a chair, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I need to know why you are throwing away the biggest opportunity of your career. You own me this much."

Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "I knew him…Draco Malfoy." It pained her to say his name. "We used to…"

Owen stopped her, "I see. And I assume that he doesn't know who you are now."

She nodded, "He doesn't know I am Ella."

He walked over to her, "Tell me what you want to do?"

She was silent for a moment. "Die Owen, I want to die."

He chuckled, "Okay, so I guess I will just call Mr. Malfoy back and tell him that you would rather die than sing at his engagement party."

She smiled, "That about sums it up."

He shook his head, "Okay. I will tell him that you are…going on vacation…to-" He spun the globe on his desk, stopping it with his index finger. "Tuvalu."

"Tuvalu?"

"Yep, it's is a Polynesian island located in the Pacific Ocean between Hawaii and Australia."

She smiled, "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hello. You have reached Ella. I can't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you."

"It's a Draco Malfoy again. I hear you are taking a vacation. No problem. We can move the party to where you are. I am willing to pay whatever you ask. Just name your price." Draco hung up. Damn muggle. She was going to cost him everything. He slammed his fist down on the desk; Ella is going to sing at the party, even if he has to force her to.

He dialed her manager, "Mr. Owen, It's Draco Malfoy again. Why do I get the feeling that your client is intentionally ignoring me?"

"It's not that at all. She's really very busy."

"Maybe you can arrange a face to face?"

"Impossible. She's booked for weeks."

"I thought you said she was going on vacation?"

"Um…she is; after her tour ends."

"Ah, I see. Listen carefully Mr. Owen. I don't like to be played with. I have no patience for such games. One way or another, Ella will sing at my engagement party." He slammed the phone down. "Trudy!"

A tall, thin blonde came running into his office, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Find out where this, Ella, lives."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She rushed out the door, almost knocking someone down in the process, "I'm so sorry Mrs. King."

Sapna pushed her off, "I bet." She waited for the clumsy secretary to leave before slamming the door behind her. "I really wish you would find better help. She's such a klutz."

"You're in a great mood today." Draco responded sarcastically.

It was lost on her. "No not really, but seeing you always cheers me up."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you need something?" Being civil to the troll took a lot out of him. He really wasn't in the mood.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." She dropped her coat off to reveal barely there lingerie. Draco swallowed hard. Yes, he couldn't stand her, but he was still a man and his throbbing cock proved it. "I just wanted to know how it was coming along…with Ella?"

Draco's eyes roamed her body. She had a nice shapely body. She was what a woman was supposed to look like; beautiful full breast, a thin waist, long legs and all covered by caramel skin that looked flawless. "It's as good as done," he lied.

She smiled; walking slowly over to him, "I knew you could do it." Sapna walked behind him and pulled his chair away from the desk. "I knew she couldn't resist you." her hand rubbed his cock through his pants.

Draco through his head back, moaning, "What are you trying to do?"

She giggled, "Giving you a preview," She unzipped his pants and got down on her knees, "of what you can expect if you succeed."

Draco inhaled deeply and grabbed Sapna by the hair, "Nana, don't play with me."

Sapna opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the buzzing of his office phone. "Mr. Malfoy, I found an address."

"Later! I am bu-"

Sapna grabbed his balls and squeezed. He flinched. "Let her in." Draco looked at her confused. Sapna crawled under the desk and pulled his chair towards her. She smiled at him, "Let the klutz in."

"Trudy, bring me the address."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Draco straightened his face as Trudy pushed the door open. Sapna's hands glided up his legs, sending chills down his spine. "Oh, I didn't see Mrs. King leave."

"Yes, well…do you have it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I couldn't find Ella's address." Sapna pinched his thigh in retaliation to the statement.

Draco gritted his teeth to stop from yelping, "You said you had an address. Were you lying to me?"

Trudy stumbled forward, "No Mr. Malfoy. I found an address for her manager." Sapna loosen her grip and kissed the spot.

"Well?" Sapna slowly trailed kisses up his leg.

"His office is in downtown London." Sapna licked his balls making him squirm. Draco put his head down on his desk; trying to hide his reaction. "Sir, is something wrong?"

Draco straightened his face again before lifting his head, "I'm very disappointed. I asked for Ella's address not her manager's office. Any idiot can find that. Maybe I should find someone more qualified, seeing as how your job has become too difficult for you to do."

Sapna took his tip into her mouth. She loved it when he was cruel. He had so much power over people. She loved to watch him cut people down. "Mr. Malfoy, her address isn't listed. I swear I tried."

Trudy's pleas put a smile on Sapna's face. She took his cock down into her throat, swirling her tongue against it. Draco gripped the armrest of his chair. Damn, she was so good and warm. He was going explode. He choked out a reply, "Go away. Don't come back until you have some useful information." Trudy nodded and headed for the door. "Leave the address."

Trudy slowly walked back over to Draco's desk and laid the parchment with Owen's office address down. Draco breath hitched as Sapna sucked harder and faster. Trudy averted her eyes to his hands. He had the grip of death on his arm chair. Her eyes instinctively made their way to his lap, where she saw small strands of black hair bouncing back and forth from under his desk. She gasped and quickly looked away, but it was too late, Draco's eyes had been following hers. She turned; rushing out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took so long to update…life is such a bitch. Always getting in the way…LOL_

Tuvalu. Hermione smiled. It sounded wonderful. "Accio encyclopedia." The giant book gracefully flew over to Hermione and landed in her lap. She flipped to Tuvalu. The picture danced brightly. Sunny skies, warm breezes and smiling people waved at her. Yes it really was paradise. She shut her eyes and let sleep take her.

_Hermione sat on a beach. The sun shined brightly on her oil covered skin. Her hair was up in a loose bun atop her head and her feet buried in the sand. She was naked, not that it mattered. There was no one in sight for miles. It was perfect. She hummed softly to herself. Suddenly two strong hands began to massage to shoulders. Damn, she really was good. She thought of everything, even dreaming up a man to meet her every need. She arched into his hands. Suddenly he positioned himself behind her, both his legs on either side of hers. She could feel his hard member against her back. She moaned as his hands dared to go lower until they caressed the top of her butt. She shivered slightly as he made his way around to cup her breasts. He chuckled as she leaned into him. That chuckle…she knew it anywhere. She moved to free herself but he held her in place. "Mine." He whispered into her ear. Hermione pushed him away and crawled as fast as she could, but he was on her in seconds. She was pinned to the ground, his hands parted her legs. One hand moved to her back and held her down as his other found her clit and frantically rubbed it. She screamed as he entered her. She screamed for him to stop but he continued fucking her. Her body was betraying her. She could feel herself starting to come as he continued to ravish her. He wasn't kind or concerned with her needs, just a beast taking what he needed from her. Thrust after thrust until she was screaming his name….begging him not to stop…_

Hermione woke up screaming his name. Sweat pooled around her pillow. Her heart beat wildly out of control. Tears filled her eyes. For the first time in a long time she cried. She screamed. She threw things. She broke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sapna, wakeup."

The dark haired beauty rubbed her eyes. "Huh?"

"Where is Draco?"

She smiled, "He's gone to see Ella."

"Hmm," her father replied.

"Need something?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to him about something. It can wait."

Sapna sat up. "Father?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did love mom?"

Huang met his daughter's eyes. "Yes. Why?"

Sapna turned her gaze to the floor. "It's just…what is love?"

Draco _pop _to the address in hand. It had been a long day and he really didn't want to be here. Not that what he wanted really mattered. Not that it ever did. A strange man answered the door.

"Mr Malfoy!"

"Mr. Owen, I assume."

"Yes..err..What are you doing here?"

"I think you know. May I come in?"

Owen stood back in astonishment as Draco Malfoy walked into his office. He quickly pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit.

"It's been a long day Mr. Owen and an even longer year. I am tired and quite frankly pissed off."

"How did you-"

"Mr Owen," Draco interrupted, "I always get what I want. And right now what I want is Ella. Now I am a patient man but you and that-…woman have me at the end of my rope."

Owen shook his head, "I've already told you. Ella is busy."

"Surely she can spare one hour?" Draco sneered.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't have the time-"

Draco stood, "Make time. I would hate for anything to happen to you or her."

"Are you threating me?"

Draco straightened his hair, "Of course not."


End file.
